1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure welding apparatus and a method for pressure-welding an electric wire to a welding terminal in a double-sided solderless connector quickly and surely according to various wire-diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional pressure welding means, wherein a solderless connector 46 is fixed on a base table 65 and an electric wire 67 is pressure-welded to a pressure welding terminal 36 in the solderless connector 46 by a pressure welding blade 66. The solderless connector 46 is a double-sided solderless connector having the pressure welding terminals 36 on both the upper and lower sides thereof, and after the electric wires 67 have been pressure-welded to all the pressure welding terminals 36 in upper receiving chambers 68, the electric wires 67 are pressure-welded likewise to the lower pressure welding terminals 36 after turning one side of the connector 46 to the other side. The electric wire 67 is relatively easily led to the terminal 36 due to a partition 47 between adjoining terminals.
However, in case of the pressure welding means shown in FIG. 7, it has been a bothersome work to change the pressure welding blade 66 at each time of working according to kind (diameter) of electric wire 67. And, there has been a problem such that the pressure welding has resulted in imperfect connection caused by insufficient stroke of the pressure welding blade 66 due to a downward deflection of a bottom plate 38 of the solderless connector 46 by pressure.
Further, FIGS. 8 and 9 show an example of the conventional pressure welding of an electric wire 70 to a solderless connector 69 with a wire guide 68, wherein a pair of horizontal wire guides 68 are arranged on a partition 71 of the connector 69 and the electric wire 70 inserted into the pair of wire guides 68 is pressure-welded as being guided along the wire guides 68 to a pressure welding terminal 73 by a pressure welding blade 72.
However, there has been a problem that the structure shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 is not applicable to a solderless connector (not shown) having no partition 71 between the pressure welding terminals 73, wherein the electric wire 70 should have been guided by the partition 71 from the lower end of the wire guides 68 to the pressure welding terminal 73.